


【珉汉】今夜不设防

by Hecatsse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatsse/pseuds/Hecatsse
Summary: 二十一世纪人鬼情未了。





	【珉汉】今夜不设防

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人金珉奎x厉鬼尹净汉  
> 全程不恐怖。  
> 全靠瞎扯，不要认真。  
> 激情创作，极度OOC。  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
> 

01

 

尹净汉是只终日游荡在无人问津的十七号大街上的厉鬼。

 

在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他惯例只身一鬼摇头晃脑的在这条街上肆无忌惮的飘来荡去，感受着天地之灵气日月之精华时，猝不及防的被拍了拍肩膀。

“不好意思，我想问下，这条街上是不是向来都没什么人？”一个皮肤黝黑，个子高高的男人开口询问。

远处常年失修的路灯突然亮了起来，尹净汉露出狡黠的笑容。

 

02

 

自小坚信马克思主义的四好青年金珉奎生平第一次遇到与自己的三观极其不相符的事情。

我妈诚不欺我。冰凉的触感令人生寒，金珉奎后知后觉眼前这个一副人畜无害样子的人没有影子。

漂亮的东西都不是好东西，我就不该盲目的上前搭讪。金珉奎紧张的舔了舔唇瓣，咽了几口唾沫，全身僵硬着不敢轻易动弹。

 

尹净汉兴高采烈，“你看得见我！”

金珉奎欲哭无泪的摇头，“我看不见我眼瞎。”然后转身撒开腿卖命飞奔。

 

跑了好一会，金珉奎心惊胆战的回头，发现那只阿飘没有跟上来。便停了下来，弯着腰喘着粗气，心有余悸的想着，电视剧还是有点可信的，果然鬼都是长得好看。

结果背上一沉。

“抓到你啦！”金珉奎耳后方响起那只阿飘兴奋的奶音。

 

03

 

因为前方封桥维修，道路禁行，所以回家的十三路公交改了后半段的路线。金珉奎不得不提前下车，独自一人走过这条阴森幽暗的十七号大街，才能回到家。

 

狭长的道路里弥漫着一股森然的气息。仲夏夜的七八点，路上意外的空无一人，路灯忽明忽暗，令人毛骨悚然。金珉奎紧张兮兮的双手握拳，嘴里反复念着“富强民主文明和谐”，却事如愿违的又见到了那只阿飘。

一身寒气的尹净汉朝金珉奎逼近。高大魁梧的金珉奎止不住的打了个寒颤，膝盖一软，扑通一声跪倒在地上。

“嘻嘻嘻。”尹净汉高兴的看着跪在地上的金珉奎，双手撑膝弯下腰，两眼发出精光。

金珉奎望着近在咫尺的人变色的瞳孔，吓得双手合十，崩溃哭喊，“列祖列宗啊，求求你们显下灵救救我……以后我肯定每天都认真烧香拜佛……”

尹净汉抱着胸一秒变脸，“喂，你这么不想见到我吗！我可是在这里等了你很久啊！”

“冤有头债有主……你为什么要等我……我又没害死你……”吓到腿软的金珉奎鼻涕眼泪一并迸发。

“因为别人都看不到我，只有你能看得到我！”然后眼珠子诡异的前前后后转了三百六十度，做着鬼脸企图逗金珉奎高兴。

结果金珉奎哭得更凶了。

不知所措的尹净汉摸了摸后脑勺，“你们人真麻烦。”

 

04

 

好不容易自我安慰完毕，认命接受世界上其实是有鬼这个事实的金珉奎看着跟自己寸步不离的尹净汉，嫌弃的说，“你不要这么阴魂不散的跟着我好不好。”

尹净汉灵机一动，“我本来就是阴魂不散啊。”

金珉奎突然心累。

 

“好多年了！”尹净汉异常兴奋的跟金珉奎讲着，“你不单止能看得到我，还能摸得到我！”

金珉奎满脸尴尬的四下张望看看周围有没有人，“我不是，我没有，别瞎说。”

尹净汉欣喜若狂的抓起金珉奎的手捧着自己的脸，“你看！你是不是能摸到我！”

……看在你长得好看的份上。金珉奎敷衍的摸了几下。

“怎么样！手感是不是特别好！是不是Q弹可破！”尹净汉瞪大了圆眼，滔滔不绝，“我们做厉鬼之前都跟艳鬼有门必修课教导怎样驻颜有术，留住青春的面容！”

金珉奎颤颤巍巍的收回手，在尹净汉看不到的地方，用力地在衣服上摩挲了好几下。

 

“看在你能看得到我的份上，我可以勉强教你！你只要坚持每日服用砒霜……”活像个电视购物主持人的尹净汉话还没说完，就被金珉奎打断，“好了，到此为止。你去找你别的小鬼伙伴玩耍吧，我要回家了。”

尹净汉不满的对着金珉奎眨巴了好几下盈满水汽的眼睛。恐鬼色变的金珉奎迅速投降，“大哥，你还想怎样……”

“我可以去你家玩吗！”尹净汉眼睛里映着明晃晃的亮光，“我从来没有去过人的家！”

金珉奎斩钉截铁的回答，“不行。”

“我一定会乖乖听你话的！我保证不捣乱！”尹净汉伸出五根手指发誓。

 

05

 

“哇是床！”尹净汉在金珉奎打开门时，眼尖的发现了金珉奎卧室里的床，兴奋的直接飘到床上抱着被子躺倒。

金珉奎开始沉重反思自己为什么要一时心软在路边带只鬼回家。

 

“哎你都睡了这么多年了，你让我睡一睡又怎么啦。”被金珉奎从床上拎起来的尹净汉闷闷不乐。

“你们做鬼的没有教要有基本礼貌的吗，哪有刚到别人家里就立马往床上蹦的。”金珉奎语重心长。

“可是我以前刚做鬼的时候见到那些男男女女都是勾肩搭背的直接往床上倒了啊。”尹净汉天真无邪地说着。

“那不一样……”看着尹净汉一副不谙世事的样子，金珉奎欲言又止。

“而且我们鬼是没有床的！从来没有人会给我们烧一整张床！所以它已经荣登我们鬼族一年一度内部投票‘最想拥有的物品’榜首好几百年了！它是我们众鬼一直都梦寐以求的！”尹净汉津津乐道，“你都这么好人带我回家了，干脆好人做到底，送佛送到西啦！”然后轻而易举的挣脱开一下子老了好多岁的金珉奎，又往床上飘去。

算了随他吧。我跟个心智未开的鬼计较什么。金珉奎心力交瘁。

 

06

 

尹净汉心满意足的躺在床上盖着被子，正想着好久没这样好好躺在床上了，就闻到了飘来的阵阵香味。

金珉奎拿着煮好的菜从厨房里出来时，无语的看着尹净汉双眼迸发精光。

“你们鬼不是吃蜡烛还是吃烛光这类的吗。”

尹净汉摇了摇头，“你电视剧看太多啦。我们可以吃也可以不吃东西，主要以光为生。”

“吸血鬼不是怕太阳光的吗……”

“吸血鬼集体迁移时水土不服造成体质变异才会这样。但是他们四舍五入也算是我们厉鬼的远房亲戚。你是瞧不起吸血鬼怕光吗？”尹净汉脸色逐渐发阴。

金珉奎冷汗涔涔，立马转变话题，“你不是可以不吃东西吗，那你为什么不在床上躺着。”

“这个闻起来真的太香了，我口水都流出来了！”话毕，尹净汉吐出了长长的舌头在金珉奎面前打了个圈，吓得金珉奎直哆嗦。

“嘻嘻。”恶作剧完毕的尹净汉心情大悦的坐在椅子上拿着筷子敲碗等开饭。

金珉奎只能无奈的去拿碗。拿完碗后没过一会，金珉奎便目光呆滞地看着尹净汉以风卷残云之势狼吞虎咽的狂扫完桌上的所有菜，脸上掠过一丝尴尬，“你是有多久没吃过东西了……”

“我上次接触人类已经是好几十年的事情了吧……所以我几十年没吃过这些东西啦。”尹净汉若无其事的说着，“我们鬼法规定未经人类允许不可擅自动人类的东西哒。”

金珉奎忽然心血来潮，“我死了以后……也会跟你一样吗？”

“正常来说不会。一般都是死了就直接去投胎做人的。”尹净汉十分认真的低头伸长舌头舔着碗底。

金珉奎不解，“那你为什么会变成现在这样子啊？”

“我不知道。听别的鬼说我可能是饿死的。孟婆汤太好喝了，所以我一不小心喝太多了。”尹净汉放下舔干净的碟子，“我有记忆以来就是厉鬼啦。不过一般都是死不瞑目怨气过重才会成为厉鬼的吧。”

 

07

 

金珉奎下班回家见到尹净汉在床上看书时，心里百感交集。

我居然让一只鬼住进了我家。金珉奎弯腰换鞋子时不可思议的心想。

 

“你回来啦！” 尹净汉高兴的跳在他的背上，软声问道，“今晚我们吃什么呀？”

算了，当养一只宠物。金珉奎伸手揉了揉在自己脖颈间不停蹭着的毛茸茸的脑袋，顺势背起尹净汉回房间。

 

“那个……”金珉奎盯着埋头苦吃的尹净汉，好奇心大发，“烧掉的那些东西真的能到你们手上吗？”

“可以啊。”尹净汉放下舔干净的碗去拿碟子。

“你们是怎么确保烧掉的东西不会被别的鬼拿走？”

“我们遵循就近原则。”尹净汉不假思索的回答，然后转了转灵活的眼珠子，“你也可以给我烧东西的！”

金珉奎满头雾水，“我怎么给你烧？”

尹净汉耐心的说，“你们人类不是有打火机什么的可以生火的吗，直接用那个烧就可以啦！”

 

08

 

金珉奎急匆匆经过后街拐角时，见到了在街边摆摊算命的文俊辉。

“后生仔，我睇你印堂发黑，阴气沉重，厉鬼缠身，恐怕有血光之灾。不如过来，我同你算一卦。”文俊辉拿着扇子慢悠悠的扇风，“见我地咁有缘嘅份上，我唔收你钱啦。”

金珉奎满脸茫然，“你说什么？我听不懂。”

文俊辉不厌其烦的用广普翻译了一遍，“年轻人，我看你印堂发黑，阴气沉重，恐怕有不祥之灾。我来帮你算一卦，看在你我如此有缘的份上，我不收你钱，怎么样？”

“真的有不祥之灾？”金珉奎半信半疑的走向文俊辉。

“你来我这算一下，就知道啦。”文俊辉不急不慢的说，“正所谓，无事不占，不动不占。我是不会无缘无故叫住你的。”然后笑嘻嘻的看着金珉奎神情逐渐复杂，便示意金珉奎坐下，嘴里念念有词了好一会，却逐渐面露难色，“啧啧啧……这有点棘手啊……”

金珉奎不明所以的看着文俊辉装模作样地搞活了半天，好奇的问，“怎么了？”

文俊辉难为情的吐了下舌头，“哎呀，算小生修行不够，爱莫能助。只能提醒你，金星合月之时，你务必要多加小心啊。”

金珉奎看着文俊辉一副吊儿郎当的样子，嫌弃的想着，八成是坑蒙拐骗的。便头也不回的走了。

 

09

 

尹净汉见金珉奎回来后兴奋的扑了上去，大声喊着“你回来啦”，结果蹦得太猛没刹住车直接亲到了金珉奎的右脸上。

金珉奎觉得自己的心脏猛地撞了一下，一抬眼就对上了对方清澈见底的眼睛。

尹净汉毫无羞愧之意，看着金珉奎一动不动的盯着自己，反倒若无其事的说了一句“好事成双”，踮起脚在金珉奎的左脸上响亮的吧唧了一口，然后大摇大摆的往房间飘去。

徒留金珉奎活像个情窦初开的小傻子一样捂着涨红的脸在玄关处呆若木鸡。

 

吃完饭的时侯金珉奎一边收拾着桌子，一边老妈子般苦口婆心的跟尹净汉说，“不可以随便亲别人的，这样子是不对的。”

还没有吃饱喝足的尹净汉撕开包装袋从里面拿起一根饼干棒叼在嘴里玩，“恩？”

金珉奎看着面无表情半抬着眼的尹净汉停顿了一下，然后组织着语言，“嗯……只有互相喜欢对方，才会亲别人的。”

尹净汉恍然大悟的“啊”了一声，放下饼干棒，语调慵懒，“那你喜欢我吗？”

“哈？”金珉奎被这突然无厘头的问题弄得满头雾水。

“你不是说要互相喜欢才可以亲吗？我喜欢你呀！”尹净汉啃完手里的饼干棒，坐直了身子，“那你喜欢我吗！”

金珉奎看着尹净汉熠熠发亮的眼睛，神差鬼使的说了句“喜欢”。

 

10

 

被尹净汉糊了一脸口水的金珉奎还是感到十分不可思议。

我居然被一个鬼占了这么多便宜。金珉奎默默捂着被亲肿的左脸。

而一旁洗完澡浑身香喷喷的尹净汉正盖着被子在床上欢快的滚来滚去。

“不用风吹日晒雨淋的日子真是太好啦！”终于成功把自己卷成一条毛毛虫的尹净汉趴在床上学着人类那样呼出一口气。

然而还没躺够一分钟就被金珉奎拉了起来，“吹干头发才能睡。”

“我又不是人，头发不干也没关系的！”尹净汉说完就以大字型躺倒在床上，又被金珉奎拉起来，“很快就能干的，你待会再躺。”

尹净汉抱着胸坐在床上不满的看着叽叽喳喳个不停的金珉奎，想也不想就直接去堵金珉奎的嘴。

金珉奎脑子里像放鞭炮一样炸开了花。

 

11

 

洪知秀见到许久未见的尹净汉，激动的抱着他许久都不撒手。

“你熏死我了，快放开。”被扑鼻而来的异香弄得头晕脑胀的尹净汉嫌弃的拍掉洪知秀抱着自己的爪子。

“看来每天装小可爱骗人的日子过得还蛮舒适的。”洪知秀拍了拍尹净汉圆润的脸蛋。

“吃你的蛋糕。”尹净汉把从家里带来的蛋糕扔给洪知秀。

“权顺荣打听到狐妖祭祀照常进行。”洪知秀轻叹了口气，“李硕珉夜观星象，发现金珉奎还是难逃此劫。你真的要这样贸然行事吗？”

“徐明浩说天庭就打算在狐妖祭祀前夕让埋伏的天神把齐聚的百妖一举歼灭。”尹净汉竭力提着精神，却仍是难掩低落的情绪，“没有比这次机会更好了。”

“可是他们没打算顾及金珉奎性命的安危。”洪知秀拿起勺子，“他最后是死是活，生死簿上写得一清二楚。”

“生死簿也不过是靠一笔一墨写出来。”尹净汉冷哼一了声，“狐妖以人类的生命来祭天，本来就有违四界之律，还屡教不改。凭什么每次都以金珉奎的性命来做代价。”

“你可真是用情至深。”洪知秀慢吞吞的吃着蛋糕，“人鬼殊途。这么多年了，你怎么还是这般执迷不悟。”

尹净汉目光沉了下去，“先世教导我们众生平等，人神鬼妖都是他妈生的。但是我还是忍不住唾弃他们。”

“你还漏了后半句。”洪知秀细嚼慢咽，“如果妖有一颗仁慈的心，那他就不再是妖，是人妖。”

 

12

 

尹净汉确实不记得生前的点点滴滴，初化成厉鬼时也因资历太浅，涉世未深而终日恍恍惚惚。

“你小心点，不要被那些不怀好意的人类骗走了。”洪知秀好意提醒他。

结果每每都被尹净汉漫不经心的含糊敷衍过去。

 

不久后战火四起，民不聊生，鬼族也不得已而集体迁徙。尹净汉在随大流迁移时不小心走散。而厉鬼初显时，还尚未能对人隐形，同人无异。望着缭乱的战火，尹净汉心生一计，占着一副好皮囊，招摇撞骗，在乱世中苟活。

偏偏有一群爱财如命的法师趁机发国难财，干起了贩卖鬼奴隶的不法勾当，专挑落单的小鬼下手。

只身一鬼的尹净汉人模人样的在人界里混迹，不小心露出了蛛丝马迹，随即便被一众法师围追堵截。恰逢当时阴雨连绵，连日无光，香火日益渐少，体力不支的尹净汉终究是寡不敌众。当他遍体鳞伤，青面獠牙，原形毕现的倒在地上，差点被贴锁身符时，一人突然挺身而出，投机取巧的把他救了下来，然后仓皇而逃。

 

尹净汉趴在金珉奎的背上捂着面目狰狞的脸，“你不怕我吗。”

“我是驱鬼除妖的法师。我要是怕你，我要怎么谋生。”金珉奎边赶路边说。

 

尹净汉不知道金珉奎把他带到哪里，等他终于恢复意识清醒过来时，惊奇的发现目光所及之处是片安静宁和，与世隔绝的世外桃源。

“你为什么要救我？”被金珉奎多日悉心照顾的尹净汉不明所以的问他。

“赎罪吧。”金珉奎扶着尹净汉坐起身子，“趁鬼之危，滥害无辜，太缺德了。但是……”金珉奎顿了顿，“你真的不是艳鬼？”

“看来你的法力也不过如此。”尹净汉轻蔑的瞥了他一眼，“你以为我是艳鬼，所以才救我，对吗。”

“救你跟你是不是艳鬼有什么关系。我孤陋寡闻，不知道原来有像你这样好看的厉鬼。”金珉奎抹掉尹净汉脸上的灰，“倒是你跟着我这个法师，不怕魂飞魄散吗？”

“我是你救的，你要怎么散就怎么散吧。”尹净汉无所畏惧的直视着金珉奎。

 

众目睽睽之下被拦截了生意，法师们自然无法忍气吞声，便竭尽全力去追捕这一人一鬼。身体痊愈的尹净汉便跟着金珉奎四处逃躲，亡命天涯。

 

“他们快来了！”尹净汉察觉到气息的不对，让金珉奎赶紧躲进水里。半身埋进水里的金珉奎着急的拉着尹净汉，却被尹净汉拒绝了。

“没事，他们看不到我，你藏在水里就好了。”然后不由分说地就把金珉奎按到水里，独自去窥探法师们的足迹，却未曾料到他们四处撒硫磺，最后只能踉踉跄跄的跑回金珉奎的藏身之地。

眼睁睁的看着长时间在水下憋气的金珉奎快要奄奄一息，而法师们还在周遭徘徊不止，尹净汉无可奈何之下深吸了口气，潜进水里，捞过身体紧绷气息微弱的金珉奎，一个俯身直往苍白的嘴唇亲过去。

一袭红袍不经意间染红了一潭池水，水光潋滟间尽是一片触目的红。

 

13

 

夜以继日的追寻无果，法师们最终迫不得已的挥袖离去。

藏在远处观望的尹净汉见他们一一摇头离开，学着人类那样长长吁出一口气，然后转身去找在附近觅食的金珉奎。

天地间蓦然飘起了白雪，片刻后雪漫山峦，放眼望去一片苍茫。

“他们走了，以后都不会来抓我们了！”被漫天飞扬的霜雪落满头的尹净汉高兴地跳到金珉奎的背上，呵气成霜。

 

然而好景不长。战乱愈演愈烈，金珉奎决意应征入伍，北上伐敌。

临行前，金珉奎望着尹净汉盛满了一空星辰的眼睛，从兜里掏出了一条项链给他戴上，“你只要带着这个，无论去哪我都能找到你。”

尹净汉垂着眼眸玩弄着没见过的链子，“那你要快点回来找我啊。”

 

14

 

“兄弟，我看你骨骼惊奇，气度不凡，日后必大有一番作为。不如加入我们万界社，一起拯救世界如何？”尹净汉望穿秋水，却始终没有等到金珉奎归来。某天走在路上的时候，被抱着报纸在街上叫卖的权顺荣拦住。

尹净汉摇着头想离开，权顺荣便着急的说，“也可以买份报纸看看啊，全世界首家覆盖四界时事新闻的报纸！走过路过千万不要错过啊！可以在上面获得新鲜滚热辣的时事新闻啊！”

尹净汉摇着头还是想离开，权顺荣不依不饶的摊开一份给他看，“比如说这个，北方白狐族违反四界律例，用一个名叫金珉奎的男子来祭天。”

“据传闻，一只本应烟销魂散的厉鬼与他一起后灵力大增。又有一群法师透露说此人乃是千年难遇的极阳人，倘若取其肉躯以祭天，定可令白狐族早日飞仙，实现一统四界的事业。”

尹净汉听到熟悉的名字，心下一惊，一把夺过报纸，凌厉地瞪了权顺荣一眼，“他是驱鬼除妖的法师，不可能是他！”然后着急的在纸上寻找着那三个字。

被吓到的权顺荣禁不住抖了抖身子，抱着报纸悄悄跟尹净汉拉开一段距离，嘀咕道，“是不是你说的那个人我就不清楚了……”接着便看到尹净汉猛地一顿，两行清泪滑落。

“诶你别哭啊……”权顺荣不知所措的看着他泪流满面，“要不这份报纸我不要你钱了，你拿走吧……”

泪眼蒙眬也遮不住纸上字字锥心刺骨，句句泣血诛心，一点一滴的瓦解着他的意志。尹净汉紧紧咬着下唇，用力攥着报纸的手渐渐僵硬，悲痛欲绝到獠牙显现，气愤的狠力摔掉手里的报纸，不过三秒后又心疼的捡起来，泣不成声。

“你也别太伤心了……”权顺荣手忙脚乱的安慰道，“众所周知，北方白狐族灵力高强，连天庭都要忌讳他们三分。打不赢他们很正常。”

“人死的时候是什么感觉？”泪雨滂沱的尹净汉用力抓过权顺荣，“会不会很痛？”

“啊这个……”权顺荣挠了挠脑袋，“跟睡一觉差不多的吧。闭上眼睛，两腿一蹬，就什么都感觉不到了。”

 

“人时已尽，现世还长。你节哀顺变吧。”

 

15

 

尹净汉见到崔胜澈的时候，禁不住眼皮一跳，惴惴不安的捏紧了手。

“鬼狱使者这次大驾光临，不知所为何事。”尹净汉极力装作若无其事的样子。

崔胜澈勾了勾唇，“你这么聪明，肯定知道我为什么来的。”

“我又怎么敢随意猜测鬼狱使者的想法。”尹净汉目光投向远处，“如果没有什么事，就不打扰鬼狱使者了。”

“丁丑年辰月生涧下水命极阳人。”崔胜澈语气淡然，“难怪白狐妖不惜为其违反四界律例。即使没有白狐妖，可能都会有白蛇妖，白猫妖在一旁虎视眈眈，只不过是被白狐妖捷足先登罢了。”

“早年间为了灵力大增而三番四次去找他，我还可以理解，但如今你的灵力都已数一数二，有没有他都无妨。再加上有洪知秀这个前车之鉴，你又何必一意孤行，为了个凡人而兴师动众，大开杀戒。就不怕落得跟洪知秀一样的下场吗。”

“那鬼狱使者可能有所不知了。天庭早有杀鸡儆猴的念头，株连白狐妖九族，斩草除根一网打尽，令其永世不得翻身。”尹净汉目光凛然，“不然再这么放纵下去，四界律例就要成为一纸空文了。”

崔胜澈不吭声，许久后，眼中慢慢泛出温柔的神色，“世间不如意事十之八九，很多东西勉强不来的。”

尹净汉握住颈间的链子，痴痴的笑起来，“我偏要勉强。”

 

16

 

“哇，厉害了！你都开始抽烟了！” 夫胜宽翻着金珉奎的包找纸巾时，不小心摸到了打火机。

金珉奎试图解释，“我没有抽烟，我只是拿了打火机......”

“得了吧，少骗人了，你拿着打火机不抽烟拿来干什么？表演魔术吗。”夫胜宽鄙夷不屑。

因为要随时随地给一只鬼烧东西。金珉奎心里琢磨着这句话的可信度，想想还是算了免得被当成神经病。于是开口说，“差不多吧，今天就这样吧，你慢慢吃，我有事先回去了。”

被随意敷衍的夫胜宽眉头一皱，暗叹不好，“你这么急着赶回去，不像是你以往的作风啊，你是不是金屋藏娇了啊……”

 

17

 

往事如潮水般一幕幕涌上心头，晕晕沉沉的吹着风的尹净汉眺望着远处迷离的灯火，眼底里充满浓浓的哀愁。

微醺的金珉奎看着他不同以往的情绪低落，心下生出一股狠狠抱住对方的冲动。于是借酒壮胆，从后面把尹净汉抱住，心里免不住紧张的扑腾了好几下。

“你好冷。”金珉奎把下巴靠在尹净汉的肩膀上，不断搓热着尹净汉的手。

“别费心了。我是鬼，搓不热的。”尹净汉慢慢抽回手，却被金珉奎牢牢握住。无奈的闻着对方一身酒气，“你喝醉了。”

金珉奎没有理会，就着姿势闭目养神。

“再过几天就是十年一度的艳鬼游街了。这阵子不要晚上十二点时经过赛文婷大街。”尹净汉往金珉奎的身上靠了靠，“艳鬼过处留香，靠异香魅惑人心。你闻到一股莫名的香气时，就表明艳鬼在附近。小心不要被吸光精气，招走魂魄。”

金珉奎收紧圈在尹净汉腰间的手，“为什么突然告诉我这些，你是担心我被艳鬼勾引走吗。”

“嗯。”尹净汉转过身，双手轻轻攀上金珉奎的脖子，眼角眉梢间尽是淡淡的笑意，“你长得太好看啦，所以担心别的鬼也会垂涎你的美色。”

金珉奎心中泛起一片涟漪，嘴角止不住上扬，“尹净汉。”

“嗯？”尹净汉瞪着眼睛有点茫然。

“今夜我不关心人类。”金珉奎脑海里突然想起一句话，“我只想你。”

  

18

 

“哇这种场景真是千年难遇，果然不惜冒着危险来收集第一手资料！”权顺荣兴奋的拍个不停，便被李硕珉一把揪住。

“有病吧你还带相机。拉你来救鬼的，不是让你来拍照的！”

“没大没小的，说话注意点！”权顺荣不耐烦的拍掉李硕珉的手，“不然我分分钟让你身败名裂！”

李硕珉毫不犹豫的抬腿踹了他一脚。

 

大地布满灯火，各路狐妖从四面八方汇聚而来。不久后狂风大作，风起云涌，黑云压城，几声闷雷响过。

“你为什么在这里？”尹净汉转过身时猛然见到崔胜澈，心中万般无奈。

“不来的话，我问心有愧。”崔胜澈语气轻松。

 

电闪雷鸣之际，倾盆大雨瓢泼而下。疾风骤雨中，入眼全是一片血肉模糊的场景，耳边轰隆的雷声夹杂着凄厉惊恐，撕心裂肺的哀嚎声。脚下遍地残尸骸骨，血流成河。

黏糊糊的血液顺着雨水在手上滑落，尹净汉表情狠戾，尽现凶神恶煞之态。心狠手辣的用力捏着对方的下颌，一击绝杀，折断对方的颈椎，

突然出现的洪知秀急急拉过尹净汉，“快走，不走就完蛋了！”

尹净汉闻言后下意识回头，“崔胜澈还在那里……”

“别管他了，他是策划者之一。鬼狱前几天才同意跟天庭一起联合布阵歼灭狐妖！”然后拉着人极速逃命。

不稍片刻，云雨消散，空气骤变寒冷。天地间猛地一震，远处便爆发急促明亮的烈火，一瞬间冲破天际，吞噬万物。方圆几里顷刻间化作一片茫茫灰烬。

 

19

 

李知勋眉开眼笑，兴冲冲的说，“救人一命神做七级浮屠！我们得知了你此前的事迹，这种精神实在可嘉！又念在你歼灭有功，我们商量了一番，决定对你的过往罪行既往不咎，上头特意派我来了结你生前的心愿。”

尹净汉面色沉静如水，“可是我已经不记得我生前的东西了。”

李知勋一脸轻松愉悦，“不用担心，我们做事很认真的。我们之前有记录过你生前未了的心愿。”然后从小背包里掏出ipad。

尹净汉低头不言。

 

20

 

尹净汉在一个风和日丽的早晨不告而别。

金珉奎醒来时头痛剧烈，难以抑制。回过神时发现枕边空空如也，房子里空无一人。他握着脖颈间多出来的项链，内心翻涌着错综复杂的情绪。

 

“你是不是不要命了！”亲眼目睹金珉奎轻车熟路的掏出烟点燃的夫胜宽大惊，“这么抽下去，你会死的！”

“凡夫俗子才想着永生。”金珉奎淡淡开口。

夫胜宽望着金珉奎形销骨立的身躯，突然醒悟道，“你是不是失恋了？”

 

这场爱恋来势汹汹，又呼啸而过，最后无疾而终。纵有千言万语倾肠而出，最后到他嘴边时都不过是一句，“曾经有一份真挚的爱情摆在我面前，但我没有珍惜，等到失去了我才后悔莫及，尘世间最痛苦的事莫过于此。”

 

21

 

一个瘦弱单薄的高中生坐在文俊辉的摊前听他絮絮叨叨。金珉奎心不在焉的望了一眼，抬步继续向前走，最后还是忍不住回头。

“你知道怎么招鬼吗？”金珉奎抱着一丝希望的来到文俊辉面前。

送走了面色蜡黄的高中生，文俊辉看着眼前这个眼底一片乌青的人，无奈的摇了摇头，“年轻人，看你病得不轻啊。脑子有病就去看医生，我这里不看病的。”

“奉劝你一句，往事如烟，过了就过了吧。”

 

之后金珉奎的生活风平浪静，一切都回归静谧。每晚下班后走在熟悉的十七号大街上，金珉奎都会坐在路边上点支烟。周遭一片静悄悄，偶有风刮过树叶响起的簌簌声音陪伴着他。静坐片刻后掐灭烟火，心灰意冷的走向回家的方向。

直到有一天，素不相识的全圆佑来找他。

“你不用等尹净汉了。”全圆佑双目无神，“他已经走了。”

“他去哪里了？”金珉奎不甘心的问。

面无血色的全圆佑战战兢兢的抬眼望向金珉奎身后。金珉奎顺着全圆佑的目光回过身，却发现身后空荡荡的一无所有。

唯有一阵暗香浮动。

全圆佑缓缓张口，“他去了他该去的地方了。”

“你找不到他的，所以你不用再等他了。”

 

22

 

滂沱大雨笼罩着整个大地，路上了无人迹。金珉奎撑着伞走进茫茫雨幕，密集硕大的水珠纷纷砸落在伞面上。在朦胧的雨幕中，一个浑身透湿气息杂乱的人没头没脑的扎进自己的怀里。

一如当初横冲直撞进自己的心。

 

乌云散去，雨过天晴，阳光灿烂。

 

“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳，和你的心上人，一起走在街上。”

 

\-----------------------------------------  
完。


End file.
